


love and life

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Happy birthday, babe," Yuuri says as he goes back to bed and snuggles up close to Victor. "You're so old."





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little birthday fic for the one n only victor nikiforov!

Victor wakes up to Makkachin licking his arm and Yuuri smiling at him, him in front of their shared bed. Yuuri has a plate with a glass of orange juice and toast with butter, and Victor looks at him gratefully as he sits and takes the breakfast. "Happy birthday, babe," Yuuri says as he goes back to bed and snuggles up close to Victor. "You're so old."

"I'm only twenty-eight, Yuuri," Victor says as he starts chewing on the toast. He ends the toast and the orange juice relatively quickly and he leaves the glass and the plate on the bedside table, and he huddles closer to the younger man.

Yuuri has let his hair grow long, and it'll soon be by his shoulders. Victor thinks he looks absolutely stunning like this, and he wishes he'd let his hair grow out again sometimes. He had his hair long since the junior competitions to half of his senior career, when he decided to cut it short.

"You're beautiful," Victor murmurs sleepily as he buries his face on the other's chest. "I love you, Yuuri."

They're living in Russia after Yuuri got his silver medal at the Grand Prix Final, and he's proud of him, even if they can't get married just yet. He's happy with his fiance the way their life is.

"I love you more," Yuuri argues as he starts peppering kisses across his face, running his thumb across the older man's chrek. "You're so stunning," he sighs, and it's almost dreamy, and Victor thinks he's so, so deeply in love with his boyfriend.

"You're stunning-er," Victor says, and he mutters a curse in Russian that Yuuri raises an eyebrow to. "That's not the word, is it?" Victor mutters, and there's faint amusement in his voice. "I need to perfect my English. It's kinda bad."

"I'm so glad we don't have a big language barrier, though. At least we both know English," Yuuri says before he kisses Victor. His lips meet his needily, hungrily, and Yuuri's thigh goes in between Victor's legs, and it's almost like they're melted together. He sighs into his mouth when Victor bites his lip, and when they pull away to breathe Victor kisses him again.

"You're so perfect," Yuuri says as he runs his fingers through Victor's hair. It's silver and beautiful and Yuuri loves every part of Victor.

Victor smiles. "You're the best I could've ever asked for, love," he says. Yuuri huddles even closer to him until his head is next to Victor's neck and he's hugging him tightly.

"I got you something for your birthday, though," Yuuri says, and he gets up to look for the small present put neatly into wrapping paper. He hands it to Victor, and he opens it reluctantly. It's a—

"дерьмо́!" Victor exclaims. It's a skating outfit; it has a glittery skirt with pants and a pale purple shirt. It looks perfect, and it's a throw back to his old experimentating with gender expression days. "It's amazing!" he says, and his eyes almost twinkle.

"You like it?" Yuuri murmurs as he gets closer to Victor and plants a kiss on his nose, smiling against it. Victor nods vigorously and Yuuri's smile is brighter than the sun.

"I love it, Yuuri," Victor tells him.

Yuuri chuckles as he lays on the bed, turning around to kiss Victor again. "Do you want to do anything today? Go see Yurio? Go to a restaurant?" he asks, and Victor shakes his head. "You just wanna cuddle?"

"Yeah," Victor says and Yuuri is soon in position for spooning, and he quickly wraps his arms around the other's stomach and huddles closer to him. "I love you," he says.

Yuuri smiles and he falls asleep to Victor's heartbeat, and he just adores him so, so much. Victor looks at Makkachin, who's sleeping peacefully in Yuuri's arms, and Victor decides he loves his life the way it is.


End file.
